


Insatiable

by HollsteinFF



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Strap-Ons, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollsteinFF/pseuds/HollsteinFF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura finds herself at a NYE masquerade party. When a sexy mystery girl opens her beer for her, she couldn't possibly say no to a dance...or anything else...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> this little one-shot was brought to you by the_letter_em 
> 
> aka @TheLettrEm 
> 
> Welcome to the fandom ;)

Laura pulled the mask in place and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her outfit was on point tonight. She was in a little burgundy dress that hugged her chest and waist, then flowed out around her hips. It stopped about mid-thigh. She was uncomfortable with the amount of skin she was showing, but her friends had told her to _live a little_.

The mask was the key. It was a cream color that covered half of her face and fanned upward on the right side in three distinct spikes. The top half was a dark blue, burgundy mix. The cream portion had intricate golden musical notes painted down the side. It was really quite beautiful.

She grabbed her ID and credit card and stuffed them into her bra. That’s the bad thing about dresses. No pockets. And she wasn’t about to carry around a bag all night.

The party was loud and crowded when she arrived. She made her way to the kitchen in search of her friends. She spotted Laf and Perry immediately. They couldn’t hide who they were with that fiery hair. “Hey guys,” she said, grabbing a beer out of the cooler. She looked around for a bottle opener and found nothing. “Great,” she huffed.

A body pressed tightly against her back. “Allow me cupcake.” A hand closed around hers and the beer. The voice was warm honey. It melted against the back of her neck and coiled its way down her spine like a snake. She shivered, allowing the hand to slip the beer from her grasp.

She turned to find a girl with a jawline carved out of marble, long, dark, hair that fell past her shoulders in thick waves and a body that she would have been jealous of, if she wasn’t so fucking attracted to it. The girl wore tight leather pants and a cut off t-shirt that had the phases of the moon printed on it. It was sleeveless, so it showed off her toned arms as she lined the lip up with the edge of the counter and jerked her other hand down on top of it, popping the lid off smoothly. She handed the beer back to Laura.

Laura’s eyes snapped back up to the girl’s face and she watched as a smirk spread out, underneath the mask the girl was wearing. The mask itself was stunning. It was a polished black finish, with silver highlights. It covered half the girl’s face and was in the shape of a cat face. The top spiked out on opposite sides to form ears. And the ears were outlined in silver. The cute little nose was heart-shaped and three silver whiskers poked out from either side. “Meow – I mean thanks!” she shook her head mentally chiding herself. Great. A stunning girl approaches her and she reverts back to her normal awkward self in three seconds flat.

The girl’s laugh was melted chocolate. It was sultry in the best kind of way. It left Laura with a sweet taste at the back of her throat.

“Meow to you too cupcake.” The girl’s eyes scanned over Laura’s body and she could feel her cheeks heating up.

“Um, hey,” Laura said awkwardly.

The girl smiled. “Hey.”

They stood there staring at each other for a few moments before the girl took a step forward, putting herself in Laura’s space. Her lips brushed against Laura’s ear as she whispered, “Do you wanna dance?”

Laura didn’t trust her voice, so she nodded. She allowed the girl to take her hand and lead her through the throng of people on the dance floor. Then she was being turned around and a warm body was pressed against hers for the second time that night. The girl moved her body like molasses on a hot summer day.

_When moonlight crawls along the street, chasing away the summer heat. Footsteps outside, somewhere below. The world revolves, I've let it go._

Laura felt confident hands on her hips, pulling her body even more tightly against the girl behind her. Her own hands were trembling so badly she wanted to put them in her pockets to hide them, but she had no pockets. Stupid dress.

The dress became much less stupid when she felt one of the hands leave her hips, fingertips trailing up her leg. They reached the hem of the dress and pushed underneath, skimming the inside of Laura’s thigh. God this girl was insatiable.

Laura’s hand flew down to halt the movement. She’d seriously _just_ met this girl. She wasn’t about to let the brunette feel her up in front of a crowd. “Woah there, Lady Killer. This is the PG-13 version of dancing.”

The girl’s hot breath spilled over her neck in a sigh. “PG-13? How incredibly dull.”

_We build our Church above the street. We practiced love between these sheets. The candy sweetness scent of you, it bathes my skin, I'm stained of you._

Laura had to agree with the brunette on that. Every part of her body was crying out for this girl’s hands to be all over her. But what could she do about it? If she’d been anyone else, she probably would have just let the girl’s hands go where they pleased, or at least asked her if she wanted to find somewhere a little more private. But she wasn’t anyone else. She was Laura Hollis. Awkward. Virgin. Laura Hollis.

Not that she hadn’t been in a relationship or anything. She’d had relationships. They just never did _that_ for her. She never clicked with someone so well that she couldn’t resist them. She’d never _wanted_ anyone so much that she let her guard down. Not that they hadn’t tried. Lots of them had tried. In fact, she could see Danny Lawrence scowling at her from across the room. Danny had tried. Danny hadn’t even gotten as far as the mystery girl behind her. She shivered as the girl continued to grind against her.

_And all I have to do is hold you. There's a racing within my heart. And I am barely touching you._

She felt the girl’s lips skimming the skin of her neck, before biting down gently at the curve of her shoulder. “You don’t give up do you?”

She felt the girl’s lips twist into a smirk, then those teeth were dragging up the taut muscles of her neck, and she automatically tilted her head to the side. Teeth closed around her earlobe and tugged. “Not until I get what I want. Though it usually doesn’t take this long.”

Laura laughed breathlessly. “Oh no. Afraid you’re going to have to work for it?”

The sultry laugh was filling her ears again and she couldn’t stop her body from shuddering. “Oh I’m very hardworking. I put in a lot of hours. Even work overtime when I need to. You’ll find that I’m very skilled with my hands. And I’m a great – _conversationalist.”_

She was certain that _conversationalist_ was not the word that the girl had been going to say. “Is that so?” She pushed her hips back into the girl, grinding her ass against the slim hips pressed behind her. The girl let out a small moan and Laura smiled to herself. Two could play at this game.

_Turn the lights down low. Take it off, let me show. My love for you insatiable. Turn me on, never stop. Wanna taste every drop. My love for you insatiable._

“God you smell divine,” the girl purred into her ear. “I could just eat – you – alive.”

Laura bit her lip. The girl’s hand was toying with the hem of her skirt again, and it was getting more and more difficult to push her away. So she grabbed the wandering hand and placed it back on her hip, holding it there with her own. “Don’t make me promises you can’t keep,” she whispered.

The girl’s fingers tightened against her hips. “Oh I always keep my promises. I assure you.” She placed a hot kiss at the base of Laura’s neck and trailed a few down her spine until she reached the top of the dress. “This thing just keeps blocking me at every angle,” the girl huffed.

Laura laughed. _Girl the hell up Hollis! This girl is hot and she wants you. Live a little._ She turned her head slightly and smiled shyly. “You could always just take it off,” she said coyly.

_The moonlight plays upon your skin. A kiss that lingers takes me in. I fall asleep inside of you. There are no words, there's only truth._

The girl’s fingers tightened against her hips again. “And now you’re teasing me. Awesome. Just what I wanted for New Years. A cock tease.”

Laura raised an eyebrow. “I’ll have you know, that not once have I _ever_ teased _anyone’s_ cock.” She ground back against the girl again. “And you seem to be lacking the requisite equipment for me to do so.” She felt the girl moan against her neck.

“Let me take you home,” the girl purred. “I’ll show you my _equipment_ and you can tease it all you want.”

Laura gasped. God this girl was smooth. Vulgar, but smooth. “As fun as that sounds,” Laura started curtly, but softened her words halfway through. “I like for my girls to still be in bed with me when I wake up in the morning. And you don’t strike me as the sleepover type, kitten.”

The girl sucked in a breath. “Judging me so quickly? Cupcake, that doesn’t seem like your style. You looked so sweet and innocent.”

Laura turned in the girl’s arms. “Hello Pot, I’d like you to meet Kettle.”

The girl smirked. “What’s your name cupcake?” The girl’s fingers trailed along Laura’s jaw, barely a whisper of connection. It made heat pool low in her stomach.

“Laura,” she breathed. “Yours?”

The girl trailed her thumb across Laura’s lips. “Carmilla.”

_Breathe in breathe out, there is no sound. We move together up and down. We levitate, our bodies soar. Our feet don't even touch the floor._

“Well, Carmilla. You don’t know me.” With that, she turned and walked off the dance floor. She had all but ran up the stairs and had almost made it to the bathroom when she found herself pinned against the wall.

“That’s it? _You don’t know me._ That’s it? Don’t I get the _chance_ to know you? Or is this your thing? You like to get girls all worked up and leave them a panting, turned on mess?” Carmilla pressed her body against Laura’s, eyes darting down to stare at the brunette’s lips.

Laura’s own eyes dropped to take in the sight of Carmilla’s plump lips. They stood there, breathing the same air for a few moments. Laura watched Carmilla’s lips curl into a smirk and her eyes snapped back up to meet the girl’s stare. She wet her lips automatically.

“Let me take you home Laura.” Carmilla pushed a thigh between Laura’s legs. She couldn’t help the moan that tore its way from her throat as the girl’s tone thigh pressed against her hot pussy. She ground her hips down against Carmilla’s leg. “We both want it. So come on. Why are you fighting it so much?”

_But nobody knows you like I do. 'Cause the world may not understand. That I grow stronger in your hands._

Laura couldn’t really answer that question at this point. Why _was_ she fighting it so much? Sure, she’d never had sex before, but it wasn’t because she was a prude, it was because no one had ever made her feel like _this_. And now that she was feeling it, what was stopping her?

Laura bit her lip and nodded. She watched the smirk crawl across Carmilla’s face again. She knew she’d probably regret this decision in the morning. When she woke up alone. “Follow me,” she said huskily. Seriously? When had her voice dropped an entire octave?

She led the girl out of the party an entire half hour before midnight. She cared nothing about watching the proverbial ball drop at this point. All she cared about was feeling Carmilla’s hands all over her body. As the door shut behind her, she heard the song fading out. It was one of her favorites, and she really did feel pretty insatiable right now.

_Turn the lights down low. Take it off, let me show. My love for you insatiable. Turn me on, never stop. Wanna taste every drop. My love for you insatiable._

* * *

Once she’d closed the door to her apartment she found herself pressed against it. Carmilla’s hands were slipping under the hem of her dress in no time, nails gently scraping against her inner thigh. She sucked in a shallow breath. Her hands went to the mask and she pushed it off Carmilla’s face. She gasped at the beautiful girl in front of her. How had _this_ happened? Awkward Laura Hollis had scored a ten. She pulled her own mask off, tossing it to the floor and crashing her lips against Carmilla’s.

The older girl’s hands grasped at her thighs and she lifted Laura until she was wrapping her legs around the girl’s waist. Thin hips were grinding against her core and she was quickly becoming more turned on than she had ever been in her life.

“I hope your roommates are gone,” Carmilla purred. “I plan on making you _scream_ tonight.” She pulled Laura away from the door and began walking her toward the hallway. “Which door is yours?”

Laura shuddered. “No roommates,” she gasped. “First door on the right.” She rubbed her pussy against the toned muscles of Carmilla’s stomach. The girl flexed her abs against Laura, making her moan deeply. “Fuck.”

Carmilla kicked open the door and carried Laura to the bed. They fell on the bed together, Laura’s legs never losing their grip against the girl. Carmilla’s lips were burning against her chest, leaving a trail of fire everywhere they touched. “Where are your toys?”

Laura’s brows furrowed. “My what?”

Carmilla smirked. “Your toys cupcake. Where are they.”

Laura shook her head. “I don’t…”

Carmilla’s smirked widened. “Come on, naïve, provincial girl like you? You have _got_ to have at least _one_. So you can _fuck_ yourself at night when being the fucking little tease that you are gets you too worked up. I know you have one.”

Laura sighed. She did. She had several. Not that this girl needed to know. But now that the image of Carmilla fucking her senseless with a strap-on was firmly implanted in her mind, she cared less about how it looked that she had a variety of sex toys. “Box under the bed,” she groaned as the girl’s hips rolled against her own.

Carmilla smiled. “That’s a good girl. Don’t you go anywhere.” She stood from the bed and pulled out the shoebox from underneath. “Wow, you really _do_ work yourself up with this whole innocent routine you’ve got going on don’t you?” She pulled out Laura’s favorite toy. A long, ribbed dildo that was curved at the end.

Laura huffed. “It’s not an act okay. I don’t – I mean I’ve never – god why am I telling you this?” She watched as Carmilla pulled the t-shirt over her head and tossed it on the floor. The pants where next, but instead of panties, the girl was wearing a harness. Laura’s eyes got wide.

Carmilla attached the toy to the harness and crawled back on top of Laura. “I’m going to fuck you so hard with this.” She pushed Laura’s dress up around her waist, pulling the lacy panties off the girl’s legs. She stared at Laura’s bare sex for a few moments, licking her lips. “But first, I’m going to eat you like a five course meal.” Her head dipped between Laura’s legs.

Laura moaned loudly, hips thrusting up against Carmilla’s face. The girl’s tongue laved at her pussy. Flat, broad strokes from bottom to top. Then it swirled around Laura’s entrance before pushing in. Laura’s fingers threaded through Carmilla's hair, pulling the girl more tightly against her aching sex. “Oh god! Don’t stop!” Carmilla’s nose was nudging against her clit with each thrust of the girl’s tongue. “Fuck that feels so good.”

Carmilla’s lips closed around Laura’s clit and she sucked it into her mouth, tonguing at the stiff nub. She hummed around the little bundle of nerves, before nipping it lightly with her teeth.

The teeth. The teeth were definitely her undoing. Her orgasm crashed down on her and she was mumbling broken words into the dark room. “Car – Carmilla!” she gasped as she flooded around the girl’s tongue that had pushed deeply inside of her aching sex. “Fuck!”

Carmilla pulled away and smiled at Laura. Then she grabbed the strap-on hanging from her hips and pressed it against Laura’s entrance. “Now,” she purred. “I’m going to show you what it feels like when the _cock_ actually teases back.” She pushed inside, just barely, just enough to allow Laura to feel the stretch.

Laura’s hips bucked up, trying to get more inside of her, but the girl’s hand pushed them back down to the mattress. Carmilla gyrated her hips, making the head of the strap-on press against Laura’s entrance at every angle. It felt _amazing_. “Please,” she whispered. “Please don’t tease me. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I was a cock tease earlier. Please.”

Carmilla smiled. “Well, since you asked so nicely." She slammed inside. Her hand released its hold and braced herself against the headboard. Her hips pounded against Laura’s with each thrust.

The ribbed dildo was teasing in _just_ the right way and the curved end was hitting her in _just_ the right spot. “Oh god!” Laura moaned. “Fuck. Fuck me! Fuck me harder!”

Carmilla’s eyebrow rose. “As you wish.” She plowed into Laura with everything she had. Her hands pulled the girl's dress down, baring her perky breasts. Her head dipped down taking a stiff nipple between her teeth and tugging. Laura’s hips rolled against hers, meeting her thrust for thrust. The base of the strap-on rubbing against her in a sinful way. “Come for me Laura. I wanna hear you scream my name,” she growled.

Laura nodded. Wrapping her legs around Carmilla’s waist and angling her hips in such a way that the strap-on was going to quickly make her fall apart again. “Fuck.” Slam. “Fuck.” Slam. “Fuck!” Slam. Slam. Slam. “Fuck Carm – Carmilla!” she screamed as her second orgasm of the night washed over her. The girl slowed her pace until she was just pushing in and out of Laura gently. “Dear god that was – that was amazing.”

Carmilla smirked. “I’m glad I could live up to your expectations cupcake,” she said, pulling out of Laura and rolling over onto her back. She pulled the harness off and tossed it onto the floor. Then she settled back on the pillows and opened her arms. “Come here beautiful, let me show you why you shouldn’t judge a book by its cover.”

Laura crawled into Carmilla’s arms and curled into the girl’s side. Fingers threaded through her hair and scratched gently at her scalp. She hummed. “You’ll still be here when I wake up?” she asked uncertainly.

Carmilla chuckled. “I’m not going _anywhere_ cupcake.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://hollsteinFF.tumblr.com
> 
> @H0llst3inFF
> 
> Song: Darren Hayes - Insatiable


End file.
